Geeky Bleach
by AlwenaRin
Summary: Un nouveau mal s'était emparé du Hueco Mundo. Après Barragan et Aizen, en plus de tous les Espadas, c'était au tour des jeux, portables, ordinateurs et autres système électroniques d'envahir un désert autrefois si tranquille... Emportés dans ce tourbillon, c'est bientôt le Seireitei qui se retrouve également plongé dans un monde numérique... Rating K ou K la plupart du temps!
1. Fruit Ninja Frenzy

Rating : K+, il y a un gros mots (OMG c'est trop grave).

Pairing : Grimmjow, Ulqiuorra, Aizen, mentions aux autres Espadas.

Disclaimer : Bleach n'est pas à moi. Sinon, ils seraient tous devant leurs ordis et il n'y aurait pas d'histoire.

* * *

_Fruit Ninja Frenzy._

Un nouveau mal s'était emparé du Hueco Mundo. Après Barragan et Aizen, en plus de tous les Espadas, c'était au tour des jeux, portables, ordinateurs et autres système électroniques d'envahir un désert autrefois si tranquille...

La première menace s'était présentée le jour où Grimmjow, Sexta Espada, avait ramené un gadget du monde des vivants après avoir vu un humain insignifiant jouer dans ce qu'ils appelaient « tramway ». Étant invisible, il avait regardé par-dessus l'épaule de l'homme qui semblait plonger dans un monde à part. Et ce qu'il avait vu avait retenu toutes son attention...

-Déchet.

Grimmjow ne réagit pas à l'insulte, comme il n'avait pas réagi à tout ce qu'avait dit Aizen depuis le début de la réunion, c'est-à-dire depuis 1h47. Il continuait d'agiter son doigt sur la boîte électronique qu'il tenait entre ses mains et il souriait d'un air préoccupant. Lorsque le sexta prenait ainsi son pied, le pire était à venir.

-Déchet.

Le second appel ne le fit pas réagir, pas plus que les regards lourds de conséquences que lui lançait un Aizen légèrement fâché (mais qui peut savoir si il l'est vraiment avec ce sourire?) et un Gin plutôt amusé par la situation (et par le fait que pour une fois, ce n'était pas lui qui serait accusé de perturber la réunion).

Ulquiorra répéta son appel, d'une voix plus forte où transperçait une pointe d'agacement. C'est ce détail qui fit relever la tête de Grimmjow.

-Quoi ?

-Aizen-sama s'adresse à toi depuis trop longtemps pour que tu le fasses encore attendre. Déchet.

Se tournant vers le principal intéressé, Grimmjow eut envie de gémir – non, pas gémir, le sexta ne gémit pas, mais d'émettre_ un son d'urgence car un psychopathe semble décidé à le tuer sur place dans d'atroces souffrances_.

-Oui, Aizen-sama ? Dit-il d'une toute petite vo – d'une voix assurée.

-Grimmjow, que fais-tu qui puisse te détourner ainsi de ma personne ?

Priant les cieux où Aizen ne brillait plus depuis sa trahison, Grimmjow répondit, espérant calmer l'ancien Shinigami :

-C'est un jeu du monde des humains. J'l'ai piqué à un des gars là-haut. C'est génial, j'suis sûr que vous adoreriez, Aizen...-sama !

Le rajout de la particule et l'enthousiasme de la voix de son subordonné le plus indiscipliné provoqua la curiosité de Aizen, prenant le pas sur sa frustration d'être ignoré. Il se rapporcha de l'Espada et regarda le jeu par dessus l'épaule de celui-ci.

Quelques instants plus tard, il se releva, les sourcils froncés :

-Grimmjow. Tu interrompt la réunion, tu n'écoutes rien et tu me fait perdre un temps précieux pour te voir découper des fruits en deux ?

L'inquiétude pour la santé mentale du Sexta lui traversa l'esprit avant qu'il ne se rende compte que e Sexta n'avait jamais eu cette santé au beau fixe auparavant.

-Mais, Aizen-sama...

-Suffit. La réunion est annulée. Grimmjow, tu es mis à l'écart de la prochaine mission sur terre.

Avec un grognement de dépit, le Sexta se leva en même temps que tous les autres. Une fois dans le couloir, cependant, tout agacement d'avoir été mis à part sembla disparaître tandis qu'il reprenait son jeu.

Ulquiorra s'approcha. Il ne comprenait déjà pas que quelque chose puisse détourner l'un d'eux de Aizen-sama, alors imaginez sa stupéfaction à voir ce déchet ne pas se préoccuper des conséquences de ses actes et continuer comme si de rien était.

-Déchet.

Cette fois-ci, Grimmjow réagit tout de suite et leva un regard interrogateur vers le Cuatra. Derrière eux, Szayel Aporro nota sur son calepin que le jeu humain semblait distraire Grimmjow au point de calmer ses pulsions agressives.

-Qu'est-ce ?

Un sourire tordu apparu sur les lèvres du Sexta. Un sourire tellement pervers que Szayel se recula d'horreur, et Ulquiorra faillit faire de même – bon, il l'aurait fait si il avait connu ce sentiment de « peur ».

-Ceci, très cher Schiffer...

Szayel nota la politesse sur son calepin et se promit d'acquérir un de ces jeux le plus tôt possible. Peut-être qu'en en donnant un à Nnoitra, il pourrait tenir celui-ci éloigner de son laboratoire ?...

-... est le premier jeu au monde où tu peux trancher autant de putains de fraises que tu veux !

Le rire démoniaque sembla remplir tout Las Noches pendant que Grimmjow regagnait ses quartiers pour jouer plus tranquillement à Fruit Ninja Frenzy. Il lui faudrait peu de temps pour se rendre compte qu'un Iphone n'a pas une batterie illimitée... Et qu'il n'a pas de chargeur.


	2. Halo

**Halo.**

**Disclaimer **: Si Bleach m'appartenait, certains personnages ennuyants et/ou inutiles auraient disparus depuis longtemps...

**Featuring** : Aizen, Szayel, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Tesla, Fraccions de Grimmjow, Yammy, Aaroniero, Gin, Starkk.

Rating : K

* * *

Aizen avait cédé. Szayel lui avait présenté tous les avantages que représentaient les jeux vidéos sur les Espadas. En effet, contrairement aux humains (mais après tout, n'étaient-ils pas supérieurs à ces derniers ?) les Espadas étaient positivement influencés par la violence virtuelle. Le monde multimédia permettait au maître des lieux de garder les murs de Las Noches intacts et à ses « enfants » de se défouler gentiment entre eux sur des corps immatériels. C'est ainsi qu'une télévision HD écran plasma avait été installée dans une des nombreuses salles du palais, avec un ensemble très divers de consoles. Il avait fallu moins d'une journée à Szayel pour expliquer aux Espadas comment fonctionnait chacune d'entre elles tant cela les intriquait. Même Grimmjow et Nnoitra ne s'était pas cherché durant tout ce temps, ce qui avait largement contribué à l'efficacité de la présentation.

Les deux Arrancars s'étaient rattrapés ensuite. C'est ainsi que Grimmjow affrontait Nnoitra et Tesla dans un match à mort sous les exclamations de ses Fraccions. Pour une fois qu'il n'y aurait pas de sang sur les murs, Aizen avait quitté la pièce avec son sourire énigmatique, intérieurement soulagé de ne peut-être plus avoir à intervenir dans des conflits sans fin.

Tout le bruit fini par attirer d'autres Arrancars et Espadas qui restèrent regarder la partie. Tesla perdait lamentablement, se jetant toujours devant Nnoitra pour lui éviter de recevoir les tirs de Grimmjow. Quant à Grimmjow, il riait à gorge déployée alors que Nnoitra souriait vicieusement en voyant Tesla criblé de balles pendant qu'il envoyait des grenades sur son bleu adversaire. Aaroniero finit par s'emparer d'une des manettes et réinitialisa la partie pour pouvoir la rejoindre. Yammy en profita pour s'incruster aussi, sous les menaces de Grimmjow et Nnoitra, frustrés de devoir s'arrêter alors qu'ils commençaient à peine à s'échauffer. Mais la partie reprit bien vite...

-Nnoitra-sama !

-Putain, mais tu vas crever ?! Lui répondit Grimmjow en serrant les dents si le blond partenaire de son ennemi continuait comme ça, il allait cero-iser sa manette pour qu'il le lâche.

-Yammy, tu es _encore_ mort. Arrête de juste foncer droit devant toi, fais-moi plaisir...

-Mais j'ai l'habitude de tout écraser...

-On n'est pas dans la réalité, il serait temps que tu te réveilles !

-Ooooooh... Quel dommage que tes deux neurones ne parviennent plus à s'entendre... chuchota la deuxième voix d'Aaroniero.

-Tu m'cherches ?!

-Fermez-la, les nazes, j'peux plus m'concentrer, gronda dans un murmure Nnoitra. Sa voix rauque fit instantanément se calmer ses adversaires de niveau inférieur. Sauf Grimmjow.

-BWAHAHAHAHAHA, comment je t'ai poutré, Quinto ! Je vais finir par te rattraper aussi dans la vraie vie si ça se trouve, tellement t'es nul !

-La ferme, Sexta ! Tu veux p't-être qu'on vérifie ça maintenant ? J'suis prêt à te prendre !

-Ramène-toi, Spoon * ! Je t'attends !

Gin, souriant dans son coin, se demanda si il ne devait pas aller chercher Aizen tandis que les deux Espadas se levaient de leurs sièges, oubliant le jeu et souriant d'un air entendu.

Mais ce fut à ce moment-là que le jeu fut de nouveau arrêter par un nouveau joueur.

-Putain, c'est qui qu'a fait ça encore ?! J'vais te buter ce coup-ci, hurla Nnoitra avant de se taire subitement.

Devant l'Espada réduite se tenait Starkk, une manette à la main et l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de se lever.

-Vous avez l'air décidé à ne pas me laisser dormir avec vos hurlements. Donc je viens voir ce qui vous fait tant crier.

Nnoitra eut un sourire pervers, tandis que Grimmjow regardait le Primera Espada d'un air choqué. La même pensée traversait leurs esprits : « c'est le moment de me le faire ! ».

Par prudence, Aaroniero et Yammy se retirèrent du jeu (même si Yammy donnait plus l'impression qu'il opérait un retrait stratégique et boudeur à cause de ses 17 morts en moins d'un quart d'heure de jeu).

La partie recommença tranquillement, sans hurlements inutiles, menaces de mort et autres amabilités habituelles entre membre de l'Espada. Nnoitra et Grimmjow était si concentrés sur le jeu et sur Starkk qu'ils en oubliaient de se tuer l'un l'autre. Les Fraccions regardaient d'un air ébahi l'écran, tandis que Tesla pleurait sur la manette qui avait finalement été céro-isée par Grimmjow qui ne voulait plus d'interférences.

Soudain, ce fut le carnage, un véritable massacre. Starkk appuyait sur tous les boutons de sa manette, menant avec brio son personnage, ramassant des armes diverses et variées, toutes plus puissantes les unes que les autres. Les yeux de Nnoitra et Grimmjow s'étaient tant agrandis qu'ils semblaient sortir de leurs orbites.

** WINNER **

L'écran devint noir avec cette inscription en blanc au centre. Puis le personnage de Starkk apparut.

Aizen retrouva plus tard dans la journée chaque Espadas dans un coin du palais, visiblement en train de se lamenter sur leur sort. Il fut tout de même surpris de voir Grimmjow et Nnoitra ensemble, murmurant des choses incompréhensibles mais dont on pouvait distinguer quelques paroles telles que « vengeance », « tricheur », « Primera de mes segundo** » et tant d'autres marmonnements. Il eut un sourire. Une fois de plus, il était content d'avoir Starkk sous la main pour maintenir le niveau sonore à des niveaux acceptables...

* Spoon : cuillère en anglais. Référence à la tenue très particulière de Nnoitra qui est souvent victime des plaisanteries de nos amis anglophones. J'ai souvent vu ce surnom, c'est pourquoi je me permet de le reprendre...

** Je n'ai jamais fait d'espagnol, ceci est une traduction approximative j'aurais dû écrire « Primera de mes dos » pour être correcte, mais (et je pense que vous l'avez saisi en tant que lecteurs avertis) j'avais besoin d'un jeu de mots avec les titres de l'Espada... Que les hispanophones me pardonnent !


	3. Entraînement cérébral du Dr Kawashima

**Rating :** K+, violence évoquée.

**Pairing :** Grimmjow, Szayel, mentions aux autres Espadas.

**Disclaimer :** Bleach n'est toujours pas à moi. Vous auriez aimé?

**Mon blabla :** merci aux très chers rewvieweurs ;) C'est grâce à vous que je publie aussi vite ce chapitre, vous m'avez motivée!

* * *

_Programme d'entraînement cérébral du Docteur Kawashima._

Depuis l'introduction des jeux vidéos et autres plaisirs pour les yeux et l'esprit, Szayel multipliait les expériences à l'aide de ces précieuses technologies. Il avait réussi à étudier l'impact positif des ondes sur l'agressivité de l'Espada, la relation entre visuel et tendances psychotiques chez Grimmjow ainsi que la grande capacité d'adaptation de Starkk. Il n'en avait cependant jamais assez, et il continuait ses recherches dans le but de comprendre chaque jour un peu mieux les personnages pour le moins atypiques qui l'entouraient.

-Grimmy-chaaaaan !

-Appelles-moi encore une fois comme ça, Szayel, et je te tords le cou. Puis je t'étripe. Puis je fais une écharpe avec tes boyaux. Et je donne le reste à manger à ton frère.

-Han, tu es tellement méchant ! Tu n'as pas eu ta dose de jeux encore ?

Avec un « tch » dédaigneux, Grimmjow se détourna du scientifique pour continuer son chemin brusquement interrompu par la tornade rose.

-Tu sais très bien que je suis puni jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

Si Szayel avait eu une unité de comparaison, il aurait pu associer le ton et l'attitude de Grimmjow avec ceux d'un enfant de 4 ans pris la main dans le sac et honteux. Après tout, le Sexta s'était rendu coupable d'avoir détruit une manette de XBox 360 en début de semaine...

-Oh, oui, j'en suis désolé, Grimmy- Grimmjow très cher. Je peux te proposer une alternative cependant ! Aizen-sama m'a donné l'autorisation de mener des expériences sur les membres de l'Espada à la condition expresse de ne prélever aucun organe ou tissu organique ou quoique ce soit de vos corps ! Qu'en penses-tu ?

La voix chantante de l'Octavo aurait fait fuir même Ulquiorra. Cependant, Grimmjow ne prit aucunement en compte toutes les menaces qui pouvaient se tenir derrière ces paroles pleines de promesses d'horizons joyeux, colorés et digitaux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

-Oh, un petit petit petit jeu sur Nintendo DS !

-C'quoi ça encore ? Y a pas que les consoles dans la salle de jeu ?

-Non, Grimmjow-kun, il existe aussi des consoles portables qui se transportent partout et qui permettent de jouer en permanence ! Je continuerai volontiers à discourir sur le sujet, mais je suppose que tu préférerais jouer ?

La perspective d'un jeu illimité et accessible en permanence, même dans sa chambre et encore plus en punition acheva les dernières réticences de Grimmjow et l'empêcha de remarquer que le fait que Szayel s'arrête dans son explication était un très mauvais signe.

-Je signe où ?

Quelques instants plus tard, il était installé dans le laboratoire de Szayel, relié à des machines ronronnantes par des émetteurs collés sur son crâne. Il ne s'en inquiétait pas outre mesure, préférant se concentrer sur l'instant où le Jeu apparaîtrait devant lui.

Ses attentes furent bientôt récompensées. Szayel lui mit dans les mains un boîtier rose avec plusieurs boutons ainsi qu'un stylet. Après une rapide explication, il se lança dans le jeu sans même réfléchir. La musique agaçante ne le fit même pas sourciller. Il appuya sur « Nouveau jeu » à l'aide du stylet.

Il suivit les premières instructions sans trop s'énerver, mais son sourcil commençait à se hausser ce n'était pas un jeu de baston. Qu'est-ce que Szayel avait bien pu lui donner ? Il se promit de donner une petite leçon à l'Octavo en cas de manquement d'hémoglobines.

Il passa les instructions sans les lire réellement. Mais la présence de cerveaux découpés lui arracha un sourire. Il attendait impatiemment la suite, désormais !

Le test le surpris. Pourquoi devait-il faire cela ? Lire des mots qui ne correspondaient pas à leur couleur ? Pressé, il réussi à conclure l'exercice en moins de deux minutes. Pensant qu'il allait enfin pouvoir se défouler sur des personnages virtuels, il attendit patiemment que le bonhomme à lunettes finissent son speech. Mais, Ô Malheur ! Il n'arrêtait pas de parler. À force d'appuyer sur « suite », Grimmjow se rendit compte au bout d'un moment qu'il devait compléter des cases. Nom, date d'anniversaire, il se demanda en quoi cela l'aiderait à exploser des corps.

« Votre cerveau a... 55ans ». Il regarda l'écran sans comprendre. Szayel se pencha par dessus son épaule et rit doucement.

« Eh bien, c'est la grosse fatigue cérébrale... Mais ne cédez pas à la déprime, rien n'est perdu. Un entraînement quotidien devrait vous permettre de récupérer ! »

Alors, Grimmjow comprit. Szayel s'était foutu de lui, le Sexta ! Il se tourna lentement vers lui, une lueur dangereuse et meurtrière dans les yeux.

-Att... Attends Grimmy-chan ! Je peux t'expliquer ! Je dois faire le test à tous les membres de l'Espada, c'est Aizen-sama qui me l'a demandé...

-En quoi ça m'empêche de t'étriper ?

-J'ai aussi fait le test des autres ! Nnoitra a eu droit à un cerveau de 65 ans !

La nouvelle sembla calmer Grimmjow un instant. Malheureusement, une fois lancé dans ses résultats d'expérience, Szayel était intenable.

-Et Ulquiorra a directement eu 20 ans ! Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? Bon, je dois avouer que j'ai eu le même résultat que lui, mais pour moi, cela est tout à fait normal. Je n'ai pas encore réussi à maintenir Starkk assez réveillé pour finir l'épreuve, mais je ne perds pas espoir ! Quant à Yammy, ce balourd n'a même pas réussi à comprendre comment tenir le styler, donc je suppose que je peux me passer de ses résultats. Harribel-chan a atteint 30 ans, mais bizarrement le Docteur du jeu lui a dit que comme elle n'avait pas encore 20 ans, elle ne devait pas s'attacher aux résultats...

Chaque mot de Szayel faisait se rapprocher un peu plus Grimmjow de son explosion intérieure. Cependant, il réfléchissait en même temps qu'il avançait vers sa proie rose. Peut-être existait-il un moyen simple et efficace de faire souffrir l'Octavo sans le toucher ? Après tout, il ne tenait pas à être puni une semaine de plus pour violences. C'était déjà assez difficile comme ça !

Un sourire vicieux étira alors ses lèvres tandis que le scientifique discourait toujours, se demandant à haute voix comment amener Gin-sama à passer l'exercice sans tricher comme la dernière fois. Il leva le boîtier rose devant ses yeux, et son sourire s'élargit.

-Grimmjow, une fois de plus, tu es punis pour destruction de matériel. Szayel n'arrête pas de pleurer la perte de sa console DS. Tu aurais pu éviter de la céro-iser, ne penses-tu pas ?

Le Sexta n'arriva pas à éprouver la moindre once de remords.


End file.
